


Slippery

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony attempt to have some down time together. It doesn’t turn out the way they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

“Oh, god, that feels good.” Tony moaned softly as Gibbs began humping his ass.

“Yeah? You want more of that?”

“Yes.” Tony breathed.

“Clothes off. Now.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Tony made a sound that was very similar to a squeak and that caused Gibbs to raise an eyebrow. Their clothes came off as fast the they could undress; arms momentarily getting caught in sleeves.. “Can’t you… ah… wait until were on the bed at least?”

“Need you.” Gibbs rubbed himself over Tony’s hip. “You have the lube?”

“Yeah. Top drawer.”

Gibbs walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube. “Fuck.” He muttered, looking down.

Tony took a few steps toward Gibbs to see what was wrong, and promptly slipped in something on the floor. “Ow!” He cried as he landed on his ass. Gibbs looked down at him. “What?” He lifted his hand off the floor only to find it covered in something sticky. “Is this…” He trailed off.

“Um, yeah… about that…”

“You jizzed on my floor.” Tony admonished.

“What, you wanna rub my face in it?” Gibbs paused at the look on Tony’s face. “Hell no, DiNozzo.” Tony just grinned as he wrapped his come-slicked hand around his own cock. Gibbs blinked at the sight of Tony sprawled on the hardwood floor in a puddle of come. His come. He watched as Tony fisted himself.

“Gibbs…” Tony panted, leaning sideways against the side of the bed. His free hand spread come around his nipple in little circles. Gibbs knelt in front of him, taking Tony’s head in his hands and kissing him hard. The kiss eventually lost intensity as Tony felt his ass begin to itch. Tony tried to stand up and failed before looking up at Gibbs. “Um.”

“What’s wrong, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, staring down at his lover.

“I’m stuck.”


End file.
